Conventionally, there is a technology for displaying a captured image of the periphery of a vehicle on a display device of the vehicle. A driver may know the situation around the vehicle (e.g., the presence or absence of an object (another vehicle or the like)) by looking at the display image. In addition, there is also a technology for superimposing and displaying, on such a display image, display information corresponding to a captured object (e.g., a frame surrounding the object) (see, e.g., JP Patent No. 5218910 (Reference 1)).
However, compared with the time interval (e.g., 33 ms) for acquiring the captured image in the technology described above, the processing time taken from detection of the object from the captured image to determination of the position of the display information is long (e.g., 5 to 10 times the time interval). Therefore, when at least one of the vehicle and the object moves so that the object moves on the display image, there is a problem in that the movement of the display information is delayed with respect to the movement of the object.
Thus, a need exists for a technology which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.